


Возвращение

by Milena_Main, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Main/pseuds/Milena_Main, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Может быть, все это происходило в голове у Лидии, пока она находилась в психлечебнице. А, может, у потустороннего мира, куда банши имеет доступ, свои законы.





	

Она идет по влажным камням. Ступает по ним босыми ногами, зябко поджимая пальцы. Вокруг клубится туман. Ощущение как во сне. Хотя, наверное, это и есть сон. Боли она не чувствует, холода — тоже, лишь какое-то отдаленное напоминание о них. И все же умом, не телом, она понимает, что ей и больно, и холодно. Она что-то ищет, но никак не может найти. Туман скрывает все. Она идет дальше, не зная ни цели пути, ни правильного направления.

Из клубов сизого потустороннего дыма, похожего на рваную сюрреальную бахрому, выплывают зеркала. И она окончательно убеждается, что все происходит в ее голове. Не может такое место существовать взаправду. Ведь не может?

Поскальзываясь и стараясь не изранить ступни, она подходит к первому из зеркал. Оно неправильной формы и будто скособочено, поверхность его гладка, темна и ничего не отражает. Она наклоняется к нему поближе. Ей страшно, но хочется рассмотреть свое лицо. Ей надо вспомнить свое имя.

Темная гладь не отражает ее лица, но в нем вдруг вспыхивают рыжие пряди, словно прожилки золота, нитями побежавшие внутри стекла. Она поднимает руку и убирает с груди точно такую же рыжую — но тусклую и грязную — прядь.

Картинка в зеркале начинает наполняться деталями. Волосы принадлежат смеющейся девушке. Та стоит в каком-то помещении, за ее плечом парень. В руках та держит большой розовый шар.

 _«Боулинг»_ , — вспоминает она название игры.

Парочка в зеркале смеется, перебрасывается шутками. Парень высок, плечист, скуласт, коротко стрижен, и волосы его уложены в модную прическу. Хорошее воспоминание.

Поверхность стекла на миг темнеет, а когда проясняется, она видит совершенно другую картину. Девушка кричит, лицо ее залито слезами, парень стоит, потупясь, избегает смотреть ей в глаза. Что-то не так.

Затем зеркало подкидывает ей новый образ. Кровать, поцелуи, примирение. Головоломка никак не хочет складываться воедино, и она начинает злиться. У нее мало времени, хотя в этом месте время, наверное, ничего не значит. Но ей нужно торопиться, она должна вернуться, и это все…

Мысль ее прерывает странный звук, раздающийся словно из глубины зеркала, и она в ужасе смотрит, как его поверхность начинает идти трещинами, иззубриваться, превращаться в куски мозаики. Изображение пропадает, стекло дрожит, раскалывается, и каждый осколок похож на темную блестящую чешуйку неведомого ей зверя. Она отпрыгивает назад, когда зеркало буквально взрывается, и острые грани летят ей в лицо. Закрывается рукой, пытаясь прикрыть хотя бы глаза, и чувствует, как осколки впиваются в кожу. Но все затихает.

Опустив руку, она несколько секунд тупо смотрит туда, где стояло зеркало. Теперь там только туман. Проклятый туман, который окутывает все вокруг. Внезапно она ощущает, как что-то холодит ей ладонь, и, подняв исцарапанную руку к лицу, обнаруживает в ней ключ. Обычный ключ от квартиры.

Она идет дальше. Вечность или мгновение — она не знает. Здесь действительно нет времени. Но там, снаружи, ее время уходит. И все же торопиться нельзя, она это чувствует. Этот путь — куда бы он ни вел, к кому бы он ни вел — должен быть пройден до конца.

Следующее зеркало высокое, красивое. Оно увито плющом.

 _«Нет, это не плющ,_  — понимает она, — _что-то другое»_.

В нем отражается дом. И дорога. И туман.

 _«Даже там?»_  — удивляется она, пытаясь разглядеть, кто стоит на пороге, прислонившись к стене плечом.

Рыжая девушка идет по тропинке. Тоже босая. Она опускает глаза на собственные израненные ступни и окончательно уверяется, что зеркала демонстрируют ей обрывки ее собственной… памяти? В этом она не уверена. Но стоя у предыдущего зеркала, она чувствовала глубокую боль и скорбь. Тоску и отчаяние. А еще отчаянное желание помочь. И все эти чувства ассоциировались с тем, что ей показали, а, значит, наверное, они имели для нее какое-то значение.

Она прислушивается к себе, пытаясь понять, что чувствует сейчас. Внутренний голос кричит: « _Не_   _ходи_ », но девушка в зеркале продолжает прокладывать свой путь к заброшенному особняку, у которого ее ждет высокий красивый парень с загадочной улыбкой.

Она видит, как они беседуют. Как тот протягивает ей цветок. Как он целует ее. Девушка в отражении находится будто в трансе, и она думает, что не слишком отличается от нее — себя — в этот момент.

Но поцелуй она ощущает. Как отдаленное прикосновение — словно сквозь вату, как и все, что она чувствует в этом месте, — но все же. Губы ее вздрагивают, приоткрываются. Она поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, и сглатывает горький привкус, появившийся во рту.

 _«Некоторые поцелуи похожи на яд,"_ — думает она. И дергается от внезапной боли в плече. Поверхность зеркала прорезают трещины, но в этот раз они похожи на следы когтей гигантского хищника. Чудовищный след огромной лапы, прорвавшей стекло изнутри. И там, под царапинами, на миг проступает лицо того парня. Его черты плывут, искажаются, становятся старше. Глаза вспыхивают, и вот уже вполне зрелый мужчина поднимает раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежат какие-то цветы, и сдувает их ей прямо в лицо.

Из зеркала — в снах ведь возможно и не такое, или она действительно сошла с ума? — вылетают синие лепестки, и она зачем-то зажмуривается, когда они летят ей в глаза. Кожу странным образом покалывает: ресницы, скулы, губы засыпает что-то, похожее на песок. Когда она промаргивается, цветов вокруг нет. Они превратились в пыль.

 _«Нет, это не пыль,_ — понимает она. —  _Прах. Прах цветов»_.  
Вот и все, что оставило ей это зеркало.

Ей требуется какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя и продолжить путь. Она по-прежнему ничего не понимает, но ей кажется, что-то изменилось. Внутри нее.

 _«Может, он оставил мне не только пыль»_.

Еще одно зеркало она проходит мимо. Большое, монолитное. В нем на миг отражается тоскующее лицо и горячие объятия. Но она понимает, что это неважно. Мимолетное воспоминание, мимолетный человек в ее жизни, не сыгравший существенной роли. Светловолосый мускулистый парень.

 _«Их было двое,_  — вспоминает она, минуя стекло, в котором отражается отчаянное лицо, будто взывающее в ней, — _но второй не интересовался девушками»_.

Следующее зеркало оказывается перед ней внезапно. Оно кажется глубже и чернее прочих, хотя едва ли это возможно. Ее захлестывает грусть при одном только приближении к нему. Она не знает причины этой скорби, но чувствует себя по-особенному связанной с тем, что ей предстоит увидеть.

Сначала в глубине вспыхивает блеск металла. Он складывается в знак. Полицейский жетон, шляпа. Темные глаза, насмешливый взгляд. Она видит, как их обладатель говорит с рыжеволосой девушкой, как они спорят, смеются над чем-то, и поневоле улыбается. Она видит их у морозильника, полного трупов, и у гигантского дерева, чье название само всплывает в памяти, когда губы шепчут: « _Неметон_ ». Она смотрит за тем, как они тренируются, и чувствует ту же самую фантомную боль в напряженных мышцах и сухожилиях.

А затем она видит, как он несет ее на руках — беспомощную, беспамятную, в больничной робе, похожей на ту, в которой она сейчас, — и не знает: это было или еще только будет? Зато знает, что они связаны. Неметоном, смертью и…

На темной глади образуются прожилки, похожие на те, что появляются, когда расплавленная лава начинает прожигать камень. Воздух вокруг нагревается, и она закашливается. Туман клубится все сильнее и становится похож на дым.

За секунду до того, как все зеркало вспыхивает, охваченное языками пламени, и оно рвется вперед, поглощая ее, она думает:

_«И огнем. Кровью, смертью и огнем подземного мира»._

Боль кажется достаточно сильной. Но когда она отступает, ожогов не остается. Ее руки и наверняка лицо покрыты следами черной копоти — достойное дополнение к цветочной пыли, — но больше никаких повреждений.

 _«Ничто из того, что я видела, не может мне навредить,_ — думает она. —  _Но может ли помочь?»_

Все это не просто так, все это важно для нее, но чего-то не хватает.

 _«Ключ, пепел и пламя,_  — размышляет она. —  _Путь, знание и сила»_.

Это много. Но этого недостаточно. Она оглядывается вокруг в поисках последней подсказки.

Зеркал больше не видно. А туман становится все гуще, все плотнее. Та закрывает глаза, сжимает в ладонях ключ. Она не молится, она призывает. Без слов, без адресата, просто усилием воли, сосредоточенном на одном-единственном стремлении — найти. Что? Она не знает.

Туман не рассеивается, но сквозь него внезапно пробиваются голоса.

— Двадцатилетний план, Стайлз, серьезно?

 _«Этот смех,_  — она открывает глаза, — _я его знаю!»_

— Ну должен же он когда-то сработать!

И этот голос ей знаком.

На плечо ей ложится рука. Она оборачивается и видит красивую брюнетку. За спиной у нее лук. Та смотрит на нее с печальной улыбкой.

— Я умерла? — спрашивает она у лучницы.

— Ты — нет, — она качает головой. — Тебе еще рано, Лидс. Кто-то же должен позаботиться о них.

Грусть наплывает волнами, распространяясь откуда-то изнутри. Так, словно в ней засел наконечник стрелы, и болит, болит, и никак его не вытащить.

— Но я не знаю, как выбраться, — признается она, не вслушиваясь в гул далеких голосов. Но они все еще здесь и крепнут с каждой секундой.

— У тебя есть все, что нужно, — отвечает ей брюнетка. — Осталось только найти дверь.

 _«Эллисон,_  — вспоминает она, — _ее зовут Эллисон»_.

И тут же поправляет себя. _«Звали»_.

Голоса становятся громче. Выкрикивают имя.

— Эй, Лидия, Лидс! Ну, где ты там? Долго мы будем тебя ждать!

— Это тебя, — говорит Эллисон. Но когда Лидия поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать своей лучшей подруге все, что не успела, ее уже нет. Да и тумана тоже. Она стоит в каком-то зале, испуганная и напряженная. Ее колотит дрожь. Она знает, что сейчас должно произойти что-то плохое, и в этот момент взгляд ее падает на стоящего рядом парня.

— Скотт, — шепчет она и понимает, что это тоже не по-настоящему: еще одно воспоминание, но оно неожиданно успокаивает ее. Потому что рядом находится тот, кто может все решить.

— Скотт, ты должен помочь! — произносят ее губы по сценарию давно прошедших событий, но к настоящему это тоже применимо, остро осознает она.

— Обещаю, — очень серьезно говорит он, и она отчего-то знает, что может ему верить, что он не подведет. Ее пальцы каким-то образом оказываются в его ладони, и это прикосновение настолько живое и настоящее, что просто не может быть порождением ее галлюцинаций. Оно слишком осязаемо.

Она вцепляется в него, сжимает изо всех сил, потому что вот оно — то, что она так долго искала.  
Дорога домой. Дверь.

Путь, знание и сила. А теперь и цель.

Главное держаться за эту ладонь и ни за что не отпускать.

Лидия зажмуривается и крепче стискивает пальцы. Исчезает все, кроме руки в ее руке и голосов вокруг. 

Когда она открывает глаза, те слезятся и болят. Над ней склоняется фигура, и она видит взволнованное лицо Стайлза.

— Скотт, эй, Скотт, она очнулась! — радостно сообщает тот.

Лидия ощущает, что Скотт по-прежнему крепко держит ее за руку. Она переводит на него взгляд и видит, что он улыбается.

— Все в порядке, ребята, — хриплым голосом сообщает она. — Я вернулась. Я вернулась к вам.


End file.
